When Huh Gak sing : Hello
by 1211dooty
Summary: "Minseok-ah, tidak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal ? Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak pernah meminta kepada Tuhan untuk selalu memudahkan hidupku, tapi aku selalu berdo'a agar kau tetap berada di sisiku. . . ", kata Luhan


Title : When Huh Gak sing : Hello

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Sad, Romance,

Rated : K

Cast : XiuHan

Disclaimer : yah ini bisa dibilang sequelnya WHIE BOOKLET ENVELOPE , but ini menceritakan dari sisi Luhan dengan author POV, Mianhae ini FF bener absurd banget aku bingung ceritain dari mana alurnya dimulai, pokoknya ini kenangan Luhan dgn Minseok yang ada dipikiran Luhan tanpa Minseok ketahui. Dan ini beda sama arti lagunya Huh Gak, yah bedanya Minseok gak matinninggalin Luhan. Yah, itu aja. Trs disini juga ada alasan kenapa Luhan bawa perempuan lain, yah sebenernya itu gegara 'something' yg Luhan benci trs karena alasan itu Luhan gak suka sama pernikahannya, yah bukan gak suka sama Minseoknya tapi sama pernikahannya, dan berimbas Minseok juga kena. Jadi mending baca aja langsung, coz aku juga bingung mau bagaimana. Aku bikin FF ini ditengah kabar duka karena teman satu kelasku harus berpulang ke Tuhan tepat pukul 13.30 tadi. Aku gak bisa takziah kesana karena aku terlanjur pulang kampung, jadi buat temanku, tenang di sana , jangan khawatirin kami semua, cukup tersenyum dari langit buat kami, aku dan semuanya bakalan do'aon kamu. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Amin :')

.

.

STORY BEGINNING

.

.

.

Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini,

.

Begitu banyak yang aku belum katakan,

.

Tolong jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini,

.

Karena kau, aku . . .,

.

Karena itu, aku . . . ,

.

.

.

Luhan tak pernah membayangkan secepat ini kehidupan rumah tangganya akan berakhir. Mungkin belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Minseok masih berstatus sebagai istrinya dan dirinya masih sah menjadi suami Minseok.

.

Tapi,

Apa yang bisa Luhan banggakan dari status suaminya kini ? Status yang sama sekali sudah tidak berperangaruh untuk Minseok.

.

Tepat 1 bulan setelah Minseok memberinya surat cerai , kini yang Luhan lakukan hanya menatap datar isi rumahnya.

.

Rumah yang sudah ditinggali mereka berdua selama 1 tahun, rumah yang selalu terisi dentingan alat dapur setiap pagi, nyanyian pagi hari Minseok saat mandi, dan aroma buah peach yang selalu tertinggal di tempat tidur, kini mulai menguap dengan sendirinya.

.

Minseok pergi,

.

Pergi jauh,

.

Sangat jauh,

.

Tapi,

.

Luhan masih bisa melihatnya,

.

Minseok tidak berpulang,

.

Tapi,

.

Minseok mencoba pergi dari,

.

Kehidupannya,

.

.

Sakit,

Itu yang dirasakannya saat tak bisa meraih Minseok. Luhan terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Egonya terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya.

.

Entah apa yang otak bodonya perintahkan sampai tak mau untuk mengakui perasaannya kepada Minseok.

.

7 bulan,

.

7 bulan waktu masa pernikahan mereka.

.

Luhan,

.

Luhan sudah merasakan perasaan yang berbeda setiap melihat Minseok di meja makan dengan berbagai sarapan yang terhidang.

.

Luhan merasakan perasaan nyaman saat indra penciumannya merasakan aroma peach seorang Minseok yang tertinggal di tempat tidur.

.

Dan ,

.

Luhan menyadari saat itu juga dirinya mulai mencintai Minseok.

.

Mencintai semua senyuman Minseok,

.

Mencintai semua perhatian Minseok,

.

Dan,

.

Mencintai Minseok apa adanya,

.

Terlepas dari siapa Minseok, latar belakang keluarga, lingkungan Minseok dan apapun itu.

.

Luhan mencintai Minseok

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa terus begini,

.

Alasan mengapa aku hidup hanyalah kamu,

.

Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku,

.

Kamu yang aku cinta, cintaku merindukan-mu-,

.

Kau orang yang dulunya mencintaiku,

.

.

.

Luhan sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya melihat Minseok untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Minseok dengan balutan seragam sekolah menengah atasnya,

.

Minseok dengan tas punggung warna orangenya,

.

Minseok dengan sepatu Nike putih kesayangannya,

.

Dan ,

.

Minseok yang selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang setiap pulang sekolah,

.

.

.

"Apa yang di lakukan gadis itu ? Apa kakinya tidak pegal ", batin Luhan waktu itu.

.

Dan,

.

Dari sana Luhan mulai memperhatikan Minseok yang selalu menunggunya.

.

Tapi,

.

Tak pernah ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua saat itu, hanya ada tatapan pengharap dari Minseok saat melihat Luhan.

.

Dan,

.

Hanya ada tatapan dingin ciri khas seorang Luhan . Tapi cukup untuk membuat perasaan Minseok berbunga.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum,

.

Tersenyum menyedihkan saat mengingat semua perjalanan cinta tragisnya dengan Minseok.

.

Minseok yang sangat mencintainya,

.

Minseok yang selalu menunggunya,

.

Dan,

.

Minseok yang selalu bertahan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Clek'

.

"Kau sudah pulang?", saat itu senyuman Minseok merekah saat dilihatnya Luhan pulang tepat waktu.

.

Pukul 7 malam

.

"..."

.

"Apa kau sudah makan ? Aku menyiapan makanan untukmu. Ayo ", tawar Minseok , tapi hanya bagaikan angin berhembus untuk Luhan.

.

Diliriknya Luhan yang berjalan perlahan menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian kerjanya dengan baju santai.

.

Luhan berjalan melewatinya

.

.

"Luhan ayo mak-..."

.

.

Ting tong'

.

.

"Sayang, aku datang... yuhuu"

.

Suara itu,

.

.

Clek'

.

.

"Ughh, sayang kenapa lama sekali ?",

.

"Ayolah, kau hanya menunggu 2 menit ",

.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Luhan, ayolahh kita kekamar",

.

.

Clek'

.

.

Dan,

.

Saat itu juga tangis Minseok pecah.

.

Tangisan tak terbendung yang membanjiri wajah putihnya itu kini lolos dengan sempurna.

.

Kesabaran Minseok mulai menipis, cukup selama 1tahun dirinya bertahan dengan kehidupan bebas Luhan.

.

Minseok tak pernah mempermasalahkan Luhan pulang malam ataupun Luhan yang tak pulang

.

Tapi,

Bisakah sedikit saja Luhah mengharagai keberadaan Minseok

.

Keberadaan Minseok yang hanya meminta Luhan untuk melihatnya dan tak membawa seseorang lain memasuki rumah dan kamar pribadi mereka.

.

Luhan yang membawa seseorang lain yang berbeda-beda setiap akhir pekan

.

Luhan yang membuat suara menjijikan dengan orang itu dikamar mereka

.

Dan,

.

Luhan menghianatinya cintanya.

.

.

Sekarang aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu,

.

Orang yang Aku cintai,

.

.

.

Luhan tak pernah membenci Minseok,

Luhan juga tak pernah memiliki dendam dengan Minseok

.

Tapi,

.

Luhan terlalu marah saat menyadari dirinya harus berpasangan dengan Minseok.

.

Bukan karena dirinya tak menyukai Minseok,

.

Tapi alasan yang terlalu busuk untuknya bisa bersatu dengan Minseok.

.

Menyatukan dua perusahaan.

.

Kim Minseok ,

.

Anak tunggal pemilik Tambang Batu Bara terbesar se-Asia itu harus menikah dengan anak pemilik Jasa Ekspor - Impor Korea - China,

.

Xi Luhan,

.

Dan,

.

Luhan membenci alasan itu,

.

.

.

Jika itu akan berakhir seperti ini,

.

Jika ini benar-benar akhirnya,

.

Aku ingin kembali ke waktu ketika kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain,

.

Jika terlambat,

.

Aku pikir Aku akan menyelesaikan diriku sendiri karena hidup ini terlalu keras.

.

.

"Minseok-ah, tidak bisakah kita memulainya dari awal ? Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak pernah meminta kepada Tuhan untuk selalu memudahkan hidupku, tapi aku selalu berdo'a agar kau tetap berada di sisiku.

.

Mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku agar tak memudahkan hidupku, tapi bisakah Tuhan juga mengabulkan untuk dirimu selali disisiku

.

Selamanya"

.

.

.

Tamat


End file.
